Stories by a Campfire
by Silver Azure
Summary: Dyna Blade tells the stories of Holt and Heath when they were babies...but did she forget Bo? Read on and see! OneShot rated K...plz R&R!


Dyna Blade and the boys decided to rest by a campfire and eat berries from nearby bushes and apples from nearby trees because day was turning to night.

"Hey mom, tell me about when I was first born" said Holt

"Sure sweetie, gather round boys" said Dyna Blade

The boys had gathered around her and put their heads in her lap as if they were still but wee hatchlings instead of two teens and a preteen.

"I meant around the campfire but this is fine" smiled Dyna Blade

_OK…Holt, this is about you; Back years ago I remember when I first laid you as an egg, you were my first and I was shall we say… a bit overprotective of you. Now the one day I was off to get some food for you because I knew that was the day you were going to hatch but then when I came back to the nest all I saw were the pieces of your shell and I was distraught, first I figured you had wandered off but then I found a box of matches and I had fire in my eyes and I was willing to kill to find you. Then it wasn't until later on I found out that Kirby was taking care of you and then when you saw me you walked up and let off the cutest little chirping ever! You brought me to tears as well as everyone else, I was so happy you recognized me as your mother and Kirby thought I wanted to kill him but in all I wanted to thank him, and that's when you were born._

Holt was shocked because now of course he didn't have any recollection of when he was a hatchling, but he still was almost brought to tears.

"What about me mom?" asked Heath

"Alright, I'll tell about you Heath"

_Holt was a year old when I laid you, now mind you Holt was a little jealous but still eager to be a big brother. When that day finally did happen, Holt and I gathered around your egg and then you came out, I remember seeing you and hearing you chirp made me tear up like I did with Holt. Boy you two used to go at it like crazy because when Holt first took a look at you, you pecked him straight in his eye but he retaliated by pecking you back, you two used to fight like crazy and I'd have to be there to break it up. You two used to fight every other minute but still loved each other like the brothers you are today, I still will never forget…Heath you said your first word before Holt did for you see Heath your first word was "Mama" when you were 11 months old, Holt spoke at a year and a month. It was very cute but I still loved you equally as I do all three of you now!_

Heath had a good laugh at the fact he had learned to speak before Holt did, even Holt had a good laugh at the story and now it was Bo's turn.

"Tell me about when I was a baby!" exclaimed Bo

Dyna Blade was silent as she turned her head and was about to cry, Holt and Heath decided it was time to tell Bo;

"We'll tell you this one" said Heathas he and Holt sat next to Bo

(_Italics _mean Holt is talking, **bold **is Heath)

_Well you see Bo, when we supposedly thought mom had died…you were still an egg._** Yeah…you see you never knew mom until you saw her in your dream and when you saw her in person but it's in every Dyna Chick's instincts to know what their mother looks like. **_I'll never forget when you were still an egg, there was a terrible storm…me and Heath had to lay on you while you were still in the egg to prevent you from freezing to death. _**That storm had to have gone on for hours, it was punishing but it was a test of will for us. **_That's right, I remember we had to drag you in a makeshift nest to a safer place and we took turns laying on you to keep you warm. _**Finally we had came to Wispy, whom we had met for the first time and he offered us shelter in a hollow hole in him which we gladly stayed until the storm had died down. **_The next morning we had heard chirping, it was you and boy were we happy you had made it for all that time without Mom. _**Yup Bo, it was all teamwork between me and Holt and we made sure we were all going to make it because we weren't going to leave you behind.**

Dyna Blade was stunned when she heard what they had done to protect their little brother from certain death;

"You boys did that?" asked Dyna Blade shocked

"Yup mom, we did" replied Holt

Even Bo was shocked at what they did for him even though at times Holt and Heath are tough on him which for that Bo wanted an answer.

"If you guys love me so much then why do you pick on me?" asked Bo

Holt and Heath began to chuckle

"Because you're our little brother" chuckled Holt

"Yup, we do it because we love you! Me and Holt used to fight like crazy" joked Heath

Bo came to realize what his brothers had done for him and they all shared a big hug and then their mother had joined in their hug.

"Alright boys, time to sleep now come here" said Dyna Blade

The boys snuggled up next to her and she kissed their foreheads as they all fell asleep and before she could forget she had to blow out the campfire, which she did by using her wing to create a gust of wind to blow it out.

**THE END**

_(A/N) Hope you enjoyed that quick little one shot, I will be writing more Kirby fics in the future!_


End file.
